Unexpected Proposal
by Kapsule corp
Summary: During Goku's absence Krillin has dedicated most his time to the Son family, but as time goes on it looks as if our hero may not ever return to his loved ones. Krillin thinks he's left with only one choice, and is Chichi actually considering it?


Hey peps I got a new short little story out. This is just an old fic from awhile ago I decided to finish. It got longer than I thought it would though so it's gonna be a short story. Three chapters most likely. This is the first and only Chi-chi/Krillin story on this site right now and it might not be what you expect. But before you judge give it a try.

Thanks to Wait-for-Sleep for her awesome Beta services.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z then anyone I caught bashing my characters would be beaten with wet noodles. So since many bad author still thrive here let assume I don't.

I just fixed the spacing it was little annoying.

* * *

**Unexpected Proposal**

It was already dark by the time the two warriors begun to make their way through the large mountain forest. Or rather it would be, the warrior made his way through. For the younger of the two had been drifting between the boundaries of consciousness and unconsciousness for some time. So the elder was left to carrying him to their destination; a destination to which most of the creatures were heading. Destination: home…the young one's home anyway, the elder had quite a while to go before reaching his own.

There were many rough patches on the path so he had to watch his step, which was not an easy task in the woods at night. The blackened trees blocked most of his vision so it was good he knew where he was, for the most part anyway. He should, he had only half-lived in the area for years.

'Well I guess in a way I am heading home then,' he laughed inwardly, ducking under a low branch. The young boy on his back groaned as the leaves brushed through his hair. He opened his eyes and yawned looking at his friend.

"Krillin how far away are we?" he asked in a groggy voice. The former shaolin monk laughed as the boy quietly and weakly tried to climb off his back.

"Not far, Gohan," he said allowing the boy to slip to the ground, "Actually we're almost there." He pointed to a small patch of light through the brush and branches. The boy smiled warmly, but even that was somehow tried looking. Even with two feet on the ground, Gohan had his head laid on Krillin's arm. The poor thing was exhausted.

Only a few moments later the two found themselves at the door of a dome like house. Krillin pushed the door open gently and guided his godson inside. They were not surprised that the charmingly pretty ebony haired Chi-chi met them inside. She smiled kindly as she scooped Gohan into her arms and ushered him to his room.

"Mom,"he protested weakly, "I'm not even tried yet." This made Krillin chuckle to himself. The boy was just like his father. Never wanting a day to end. Always wanting to be ready for the next thing. It was good to see now that Goku was. . .

'No,' he yelled at himself slowly following the mother and son pair. He refused to let his thoughts go down that path. Though at this point he knew it was pointless. His heart had decided long ago that Goku was dead. That's what led him to the decision he had made. It's what led him to the duty he knew he had to fulfill.

Krillin's eyes went to Chi-chi as she pulled Gohan's play clothes off and tucked him in his bed. It was his duty to take care of Goku's family. His family. He had promised him that. He was going to watch over them. Just as he said he would. He looked at the floor. It was what Goku would want…right?

He nodded his head and returned his attention to the other members in the Son family. Chi-chi kissed her son's forehead and turned out his light saying a very quiet 'goodnight' which he

returned. Then she made her way out of the room and toward the kitchen. Krillin made a move to close the door when he heard Gohan tell him to stop.

"Krillin wait," he began in a yawn, "I just wanted to tell you I had fun today." The boy gave a large smile that was quickly cut off by a much larger yawn.

"Me too." The former monk smiled with a nod, "But I think your mom wants you to go to sleep." He went to close the door again, but again the demi-saiyin stopped him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. Krillin nodded. The boy gripped his covers and looked at the floor. Krillin felt sad and loosened his grip on the door knob. He wanted to cheer Gohan up. That's what Goku would have done.

He walked over and knelt by his bed. "Tell you what. I'll come back in a few days and take you fishing for the day. How's that sound?" Gohan smiled.

"That sounds great," he said with a small yawn. Krillin patted his head and whispered that he had to go to sleep though if he ever wanted that day to come. Gohan answered with a small okay before drifting all the way into dreamland. Smiling to himself Krillin went to the door.

"Goodnight little buddy," he whispered before closing his door and heading down the hall. It was late; he needed to be heading home. He reached the door and opened it. The air outside smelled so different here than at the island he lived. The air was crisper here. He was about to leave when he heard some noise nearby.

He turned to the kitchen and saw Chi-chi. She had her sleeves rolled up and was scrubbing pots and pans roughly with her soapy hands. That would have been a normal situation, had her eyes not been puffy and red. She had been crying, that much was clear. She still was actually. Krillin sighed as he had been hoping he could avoid the topic for a while, but apparently he couldn't. He couldn't leave Chi-chi like this. It was killing her, and he had to get this done tonight. He closed the door and cleared his throat loudly.

Chi-chi turned around quickly and jumped into fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw it was just Krillin standing there. She smiled at first until she saw the sympathetic look on his face. It dropped instantly. Drying her hands, she forced it back again. Hoping just maybe she could fool him for the time being.

"I didn't know you were still here," she stated trying to sound as if she had not been upset. "Would you like something?" He didn't say anything, he just shook his head and continued to watch her the same look on his face.

Chi-chi faltered slightly. Trying to find an excuse to look away she went to the cabinets "Would you like something to eat?" she asked. "I don't mind." She pushed through the items. She just had to hold out. Sooner or later he had to leave. If she could just busy herself until then…

"Chi-chi…" He half-pleaded to her back. He sounded so worried, she couldn't take that. She didn't like when people worried about her. She could take care of herself and she didn't need his pity. She turned around to tell him just that and was reminded of why she was not facing him. His face was always so emotional and expressive. It was clear why he and Goku connected so well. They were both too damn loving!

She felt herself starting to cry again and tried to push them back. She bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut. She would not cry. She couldn't cry. Not in front of anyone, and especially not in front of Krillin. She didn't know why but crying to him seemed almost wrong. She didn't want to do this to him.

But she couldn't hold it. The tears began to run fast down her cheeks and she felt her legs weaken. The pain was too hard, it was hard to live through let alone survive. She felt her knees give as they often did when she was upset, but instead of hitting the ground she found herself being supported by a strong pair of arms.

Her first thought would have been Goku had she not known all too well what it was like in his arms. This person was by far smaller with much skinner limbs. Her eyes still shut tight she buried her face in the neck of what must have been Krillin. She continued sobbing,

Krillin knelt by her and allowed her to cry. Gently supporting her and stroking her back. He shushed her and whispered the most comforting words he could think of. She gripped his shoulders tight her nails digging into his soft flesh. They were deep too, he felt himself beginning to bleed. A blush crept to his face as he thought of what his Master's reaction would be when he saw the marks. The blush grew even deeper still as he felt her warm breath tickle his neck.

His shirt was quickly becoming soaked and Chi-chi showed no signs of slowing her flood of emotions. Sighing he helped her to her feet and led her through the house and into the living room. He sat her down and knelt in front of her to make sure she was alright. She wiped her eyes and straightened out.

Then Chi-chi felt a blush burn at her nose and cheeks. She couldn't believe she had done that. Out of no where she had clung to Krillin as if she would die without him. As if he were her last hope. As if…as if…

As if he was the most important friend her husband had and one of the only things keeping her sane after learning her husband may very well have been dead at that moment. In fact the intense pain she had been feeling in her heart lately was making her wonder if perhaps the man she married was…

"Chi-chi, are you alright?" Krillin asked, grabbing her hand with his own. She looked up at him and felt a strange sort of calm, like she and he shared something very important. Like there was something between them. That they knew what the others didn't.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered not aware she had been thinking any of this at all until twenty minutes ago. But she had, some where along the line, decided that Goku had been gone far too long. She tightened her grip on his hand when she saw him look at the floor.

"I'm wondering about him too," he answered honestly. He had been for a long time. That was why he needed to do what he was about to do. He had to fulfill his promise to Goku. It was really his only choice. Sighing he pulled himself off the floor. He sat by her on the couch still holding her hand.

"Chi-chi. . ."she watched him as he wondered how to begin. "Goku and I were the closest of friends, best friends. We're blood brothers." He released her hand for a moment to show her the small scar on his right hand. She gave him a curious look and he continued.

"We were really close, so close that. . .that after the Saiyins came and he was in the hospital he made me promise him something. He was scared he would die again." He saw her face tighten and he quickly corrected himself. "Not for fear of dying of course because he's not like that. But because he was concerned for Gohan and…you." She relaxed.

Krillin swallowed hard, the easy part was over. Now he had to tell her what he needed to. "Goku made me promise that if something ever happened to him I would take care of you both. He felt I was the best one to watch out for you-"

"Would you please get to the point of all this," she cut him off. She was growing annoyed. Krillin took a deep breath. So deep in fact he almost forgot to let it out, then he answered.

"Don't you think I could take better care of you both if…I…married you…?" he said quietly. Her face tightened and formed into a scowl, and he instantly regretted asking her. She was mad. Very mad, and he knew what came next. He closed his eyes tight.

She ripped her hand back and slapped him hard. So hard he fell to the floor. He put his own hand to his face and looked at her holding back tears. He screwed up. He tried to make her understand, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything right. It had come out all wrong he knew it did.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing?!" she screamed, now on her feet. "And you call yourself Goku's best friend!" She was beside herself with anger. Out of all her husband's friends he was the one she had trusted most. The only one she had even slightly considered a good role model for their son. She had thought he was the most like Goku. Apparently she had been wrong.

"I was just tr-" he started gently, but she cut him off as she slapped him again. His face stung, but not nearly as bad as his heart. He thought what he was doing was right. But then, he was never good at this kind of thing.

"If that's what you do behind your 'brothers' back then you can just get out of my house," she stated firmly glaring daggers at him. He stood and walked fast, knowing how she was when she was angry.

'Man' he thought bitterly, 'have I not suffered enough abuse from Maron over the last few weeks.' He sighed even when he tried to help he caused nothing but pain.

"Shows what he knows about loyalty," she muttered and this stopped him at the door again. He turned back hurt staining his face. How could she say that about him?! After what he had done for them in the last year! What did she know of his and Goku's bond? Chi-chi saw him there and became even angrier.

"What are you still doing here?" she cried, pushing passed him roughly.

"If you have something to say to me please say it to my face," he replied, still gently. She turned back fast and yelled. Angry the man was in her home, that he dared to think he deserved her respect after what he had suggested.

"I said if that's the first thing on your mind when you're around your "brother's" wife in his absence then you don't know what loyalty is!" she yelled, pushing him toward the door. "I can't even fathom why Goku would ask you of all people to protect his family if that's how you take  
it."

This did it. After weeks of abuse from the women he thought he loved his fuse was short. And Chi-chi just implied the one thing that always broke his back; implying that Krillin, like his so called parents would dare hurt anyone in his family. He wriggled from her grasp and, standing in the doorway, faced her.

"Excuse me?" he asked through clenched teeth. Chi-chi stumbled a little. This was unlike Krillin. He never, ever fired back when people bullied him. He was everyone's doormat. Doormats didn't kick back when kicked. Though Chi-chi had never known the Krillin that first came to Roshi's island, the one Goku's love had changed.

"I'm a lot of things Chi-chi," he continued not waiting for an answer, "But if there's one thing I care about in this universe it's my best friend, my brother. The only one who ever cared about me for me and never scorned me for what I am. That would be Goku." he crossed his arms and breathed deep. He was trying very hard not to loose his temper. He had not blown up in years and he wasn't about to start.

"Well then," Chi-chi insisted her voice rising in volume, "why would you, as soon as his back's turned, move in on his wife?" She was being defied, and challenged. Only one man ever challenged her and lived to tell the tale. And it sure as hell was not the young monk before her.

"Don't you get it?" he reasoned, calming slightly. "Goku is dead. He asked me to take care of you. Something I can't do very well if I have to run back and forth between here and home. Or if I get distracted by romantic affairs. Look what happened with Maron. I didn't see you guys for Kami knows how long. I just want to do what I know my best friend would want."

"And you think that's what he would want?!" she yelled, "For me to betray him and his memory by being with you?! That's just sad Krillin!" Fresh tears falling down her hot and puffy face.

"If it wasn't what he wanted why would he ask me?" Krillin muttered before turning his back on Chi-chi and flaring his Ki.

"That's right; leave, back-stabber!" she yelled, throwing a vase at his retreating figure. It hit his shoulder and shattered. He stopped for a moment to touch the sore spot, but soon continued. He turned back to her for a brief moment and sighed.

As he took off he shouted "My offer still stands."Then he faded away into the night and Chi-chi slammed her front door close. Her face was red with anger and her breathing had become irregular. She stomped through the house toward her bedroom. Then, not even bothering to change into her night clothes, she climbed into bed.

'How could Krillin possibly think that's what Goku would want?' She thought to herself angrily. 'He's our closest friend, he should know better. How would I ever even explain something like that to Goku when he got back?'

'If he comes back you mean,' a small voice in her subconscious reminded. 'No,' She yelled back. 'Just because he's given up doesn't mean I have.' Yet part of her couldn't help but feel that maybe her husband had been gone too long.

Goku loved them. All of them with his heart and soul. He needed them as much as they needed him. He needed her. He had promised to always be with her. What other than death could keep him from her for over a year? But still would that really be what he wanted? For her to disrespect him by joining another? Of course not!

Unless that was his way of making sure they were protected no matter what. Who else other than his best friend would Goku truly trust with them? Certainly not Master Roshi or Yamcha, neither were up to that kind of thing. Krillin however seemed made for that type of life. He was unselfish, and supportive. He had morals and values. From what she heard he never drank, a choice made after an embarrassing youthful experience. Gohan definitely looked forward to his visits far more than those from Bulma and Yamcha. His enthusiasm and love for his godfather was beat only by Piccolo. This proved he was good with children. As an added bonus Krillin frowned upon many of his Master's less tasteful forms of entertainment. Krillin was a positive role model, practically made for fatherhood.

In some ways it also made sense. Krillin loved Goku as if he was his family, which in many ways he was and that had always been a love that was returned. The two of them had been close enough to become brothers anyway. If she remembered how the village boys talked about it correctly then it was a sacred male ritual. Not to be taken lightly. Didn't that in itself prove that Goku accepted Krillin as family? If Goku had wanted someone to watch out for them he would expect it to be no one other than his dearest friend.

Chi-chi turned over roughly in her sleep. It didn't matter anyway. Goku was not dead, he was just late coming back to them. He wanted nothing more than to be with them, he was just held up. That was all. But as she finally joined her son in dream land her thoughts on the matter weren't as sure…

* * *

"He what?!" Bulma yelled. Chi-chi sighed and wondered why she had told the blue haired heiress what had happened. The woman's grip on her finest cup was worrying her to death. It was just she needed to talk with someone about it. It had been on her mind for two whole days. 

"I told you," Chi-chi answered annoyed, "He asked me to marry him." She started rubbing her forehead with her finger tips and closed her eyes. Telling Bulma was a huge mistake. The woman took everything as her personal business.

"Well?" Bulma insisted, "What did you say?" She had grabbed Chi-chi's free hand tightly and looked desperate for an answer. Her need for gossip was really scary. At least that's what Chi-chi assumed it was. Why else would this be making her crazy?

"I said no, of course." Bulma's grip loosened. Chi-chi pulled back her arm back. She went to the window and watched Gohan playing. Yamcha was nearby watching as he made his way to the door. She wondered when she would be seeing her husband out there with their boy instead of all these others. She pulled the curtains close.

"I don't know Bulma. Sometimes I wonder if Goku is ever coming home or if he even can come home." She rejoined her friend at the table. She watched the floor tiles begin to blur as tears formed. It seemed all she did was cry these days. "I miss my Goku, but it's getting harder to believe he's coming home."

"Are you saying you think you should marry Krillin?" There was an edge in Bulma's voice, and Chi-chi assumed Bulma knew how wrong that decision was. Why else would she sound so against the idea?

"Goku will be back," Bulma tried to reassure her friend, but Chi-chi shook her head. Soon after a whistle blew and Chi-chi went to collect the kettle from the stove. She poured the hot liquid into both their cups and handed Bulma a teaspoon.

"I'm not so sure anymore," she admitted sadly, "and if he never returns then what will happen to Gohan? He needs his father, every young boy does." 'That's what he tried to tell you. You just don't listen well.' Chi-chi cursed herself for letting her thoughts wander there.

Bulma however was giving Chi-chi a strange look. There was a mixture of many different emotions playing some sort of game in Bulma's eyes. Her looks danced from confusion to anger then to concentration followed shortly by realization stained with shock. The shock stayed as Bulma made another grab for Chi-chi's hand.

"Chi-chi, you sound like you're seriously considering this." Bulma informed her as they heard the door open and Yamcha entered the room. He looked from one to the other and took a seat next to his girlfriend. They didn't pay much attention to his appearance until he spoke.

"Considering what?" he asked Chi-chi more than Bulma. Chi-chi once again pulled back her hand. Her brow frowned and her teeth bared.

"And if I am?" Chi-chi asked with slight venom. In someway offend by Bulma's reaction to her discovery. "Is it your business if I chose to accept the offer? I think not." She crossed her arms as Bulma's face morphed to match her own.

"Accept what offer?" Yamcha tried again. Still his question fell on deaf ears. It was as if neither girl knew he was there. Like they were fighting over something that was above him. Something he didn't understand.

"Well excuse me." Bulma bit. "You told me about your situation and asked my opinion. So sorry if I thought you somehow valued what I had to say." Chi-chi glared at her. She didn't get it. Bulma had been pretty calm recently. Especially after that whole Maron issue…

"Oh." Yamcha said, catching their attention finally. "Krillin asked you to marry him." It was a statement not a question. The realization hit Yamcha that it was the only thing they could taking about. Of course Krillin had run the whole thing by Master Roshi, who had to tell Oolong, who had to tell Puar who told him everything. Now it all made sense. Wait, no it didn't…

"Wait you said yes?" he asked Chi-chi, mirroring Bulma's shocked look from earlier. Before placing his hand on his head and laughing nervously. "Not exactly how we thought that was going to turn out, but just wait till Puar hears this."

Her face still scowling Chic-chi stood, leaned toward the couple and. . ."THERE IS NOTHING TO TELL! I AM NOT YOUR LATEST GOSSIP TOPIC AND I HAVE REACHED NO DECISION TO MARRY ANYONE!!" Yamcha and Bulma had to catch themselves to keep from falling to the floor. They clung to each other and began making up reasons to leave as soon as possible. Chi-chi had lungs to match those of her husband that was for sure. And she was not the woman to be around when she was angry. They knew this already. It was not long before the couple was gone and Chi-chi was left to her own thoughts.

Soon after, Gohan came in and was sent straight to his room for studying. After sometime however she decided to bring him a snack and check on him. She quickly gathered up a few of his favorites and headed for his room. Pushing the door open she found a flustered Gohan hastily opening the books on his desk. She glanced over to the open window and frowned. At this rate the boy would never be a scholar.

Setting the tray at his side she pat his head and received a red faced smile in return. She shook her head also smiling and headed back to the door. Then something stopped her. She felt heavy in her heart and was forced to turn back to her son.

He sat there peeking over his shoulder, a pencil loosely gripped in his hand. As if just waiting for the right opportunity to jump out so he could go back to his play. Then all at once she saw the truth. It all centered on Gohan. She should perhaps, know. She most surely should learn his opinion. It was the only one she didn't have and it was by far the most vital. She returned to her son and sat on his bed. He lifted his head to meet her gaze. She grabbed his hand with her one hand and closed his books with the other.

"Gohan, I need to ask you something very important," she began gently, but firmly squeezed his hand. He regarded her with curiosity.

"What is it mom?" he asked with all innocence. His face was worried. She had made no decision, but decided to ease into the topic.

"What do you think of Krillin?" she asked her eyes closed. She started with something easy. A no brainier for the young boy.

"He's great," the boy answered with enthusiasm. "He's my best friend. Right after Piccolo."

'Alright', she sighed, 'now for the harder stuff.' "Would you like it if he came more?" she asked, trying to hint the situation to the boy without giving it away. "Because if your father doesn't come home soon…we may be seeing much more of him. A lot more than before."

The boy's face fell. Gohan had inherited many traits from his father. The majority of his looks, his carefree nature, even his irresistible smile. However one thing Gohan did not have was his father's naivete. He wasn't as up to speed as some others, but caught on much better than Goku. The subtle hint was enough for him, he turned his head down.

"What do you mean?" he asked, more for reassurance than anything else.

"Gohan, I may marry Krillin." Chi-chi told her son honestly. She saw him look back to her panic alive in his young eyes.

"Why?!" he started frantically. "Don't you love daddy anymore?! Is it because he's been gone so long?! He'll be back mom, please don't lose hope! Please mom, don't stop loving daddy!" His rant ended in tears as he rushed into his mother's embrace. Chi-chi welcomed him, but was shocked by his reaction, by his questions.

"How could you think I'd stop loving your father Gohan?" she asked soothingly, stroking his back. "I love your father more than any other man that exist, except you of course. And nothing, not even the Kami himself, could stop me from caring about him. I will never, till the day I die and beyond, stop loving your father." Gohan looked at his mom, his face red and puffy. There was some relief in his eyes this time.

"Then why?" he asked, still confused. Why? How could his mother marry someone else when she loved his dad? Krillin was great and all but he wasn't Gohan's father. He never was nor ever would be Goku. "Dad's coming home mom. He is. You can't think he's not just because it's easier."

* * *

Oh cliffy. Okay not really, but it kinda is. I mean we all know she's gonna say no right? It's getting there and understanding both sides that matters. Anyway next time you see the other side of all this. 

Review please

Kap.


End file.
